eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3938 (26 January 2010)
Synopsis Christian wakes up in his flat annoyed and confused as a very annoying guy called Leyton he met at a club the previous night sings in the kitchen. Leyton tells Christian that he carried him home after he dranktoo much and eventually, to Christian’s relief, he leaves. However Christian spends the next hour trying to avoid Leyton in the Square before Chelsea warns him that his stalker is back. Ducking behind the bar in the Vic, Christian’s admirer sees him and gives him a smile. Outside, Christian tries to get Leyton to leave when he spots Amira and Syed. Amira sees Christian and rushes over to hug him. Amira brags to Christian about their honeymoon, while Syed tries to pull her away. Christian then introduces Leyton to the couple and tells them that he is his new boyfriend which upsets Syed. In the flat, Leyton comments about Syed being really handsome making Christian even more heartbroken. In the Slaters’ kitchen, Bradley is making breakfast trying to hide an engagement ring in a boiled egg for Stacey. Realising it is not going to work he washes the ring as Stacey walks in and conceals what he was doing. Later Bradley and Max get the keys to the car lot and they are shocked at how messy the premises are. Clearing out the office, Bradley tells Max he never gets any time with Stacey alone because Becca is always around. Later, over dinner Max grills Stacey about spending more time with Becca than Bradley. Stacey is annoyed at Bradley for talking to Max about their relationship. At the Vic, Peggy tells Roxy that the family liaison officer brought round a pathology report on Archie. Upstairs, the Mitchells and Dr Al gather in the lounge to hear Roxy read the pathology report. To everyone’s shock it reveals Archie had terminal cancer. Peggy exclaims ‘he was telling the truth’, revealing he had told her but she had not believed him. Roxy is furious with Peggy for keeping Archie’s illness a secret and Dr Al tries to calm Roxy down, but she tells Peggy she will never forgive her and that she is not welcome at the funeral. Later, at the Minute Mart, Roxy is complaining that they don’t sell sugar mice. Dr Al walks in and sees Roxy is at breaking point and cradles her in his arms as she explains that Archie used to buy her sugar mice when she was little. Crying, Roxy asks Dr Al why Archie never told her he had cancer. Janine, standing around the corner, overhears this and is shocked by the news. Later, Ronnie joins Roxy in the pub, and Roxy tells her sister she regrets all the hurtful things she said to Archie. Peggy walks in and tells an angry Roxy that Reverend Stephens is upstairs but Roxy walks past her without saying a word. The Reverend and Roxy talk about Archie, while Ronnie listens outside. Overwhelmed, Roxy begins to cry and Peggy walks in to ask the Reverend to give them a moment while she comforts Roxy. Ronnie walks into the lounge and bluntly tells Roxy that she didn’t join them because she didn’t want to tell the Reverend lies about Archie. Roxy then tells Ronnie unexpectedly she wants to find Danny. Later Ronnie bangs on the door of Glenda’s flat. Hearing the noise, Reg comes out and tells Ronnie and Roxy that Glenda has gone. Roxy asks if Glenda left a forwarding address, while Ronnie asks about Danny. Reg tells them he knows nothing about an address or Glenda’s son. Later, outside her flat, Glenda gives Reg two packets of cigarettes for getting rid of Ronnie and Roxy. In the flat, Glenda shows a young man Archie’s obituary, and tells him the address of the Queen Vic. Peggy tells Roxy that Dr Al brought round a bag of sugar mice for her and she apologises for not telling her about Archie’s cancer. Roxy accepts Peggy’s apology and tells her she can come to the funeral. Later, Janine tells Ricky that Archie used her but Ricky angrily shouts at Janine about everyone suffering because of her actions. Ricky warns Janine that if she does not go to the police with the information that could free Ian he will not have anything to do with her. DCI Marsden spots Janine loitering outside the police station. Shortly afterwards in an interview room, Janine testifies to DCI Marsden that she saw Ian leaving the Vic carrying something the night Archie was killed. Janine then clarifies that the Queen Vic bust was on the bar when Ian left the Vic the evening Archie was killed so he could not have been involved. DCI Marsden then questions Janine whereabouts again. DCI Marsden then tells Janine her theory that Janine killed Archie which Janine denies. Later, DCI Marsden goes to see Ian and tells him they are dropping the charges against him but explains that before he can be released the matter of the laptop needs to be resolved. Later, in the hospital, Janine tells Pat how DCI Marsden treated her. Janine tells Pat that Ian couldn’t have killed Archie, and after realising that her stepdaughter knew the truth, tells Janine to get out and stay away from her for good. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes